Sleepover
by lauraforthewinoswald
Summary: Amy has invited Mels and Rory over for summer sleepovers since they were all 7 but maybe at 16 they were starting to get a big too big for sleepovers.


"Coming over tonight?" Amelia Pond smiled as she caught Rory in the school hallway. "Sleepover time!" She squealed.

"I'm officially one of your girlfriends, aren't I?" Rory rolled his eyes as he swung his heavy backpack over his shoulder.

"Duh!" Amy nudged him playfully.

"Great..." Rory groaned under his breath. He was a little frustrated by how his relationship with Amy was turning out ever since he'd started noticing her. He'd noticed her years ago but in a different way. They were best friends since they were 7 years old and now Rory was one of Amy's girlfriends. Still, he smiled and agreed to come over. "Don't you think we're getting a little old for your annual end of school sleepovers?" Rory chuckled.

"Booo! We'll never be old, Rory." Amy linked her arm with his. "Promise me we'll never grow old" She placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'll try not to." Rory smiled as they walked home together arm in arm.

Halfway to Amy's house Melody caught up to them and got in between them as she put her arms around their shoulders. "Look at you two love birds" She smiled at them mischievously.

Rory chuckled nervously getting the feeling that their friend, Mels was completely aware of Rory's infatuation for Amy. Amy on the other hand seemed to ignored Melody's insinuation and started going on about how they were going to do each other's nails at the sleepover.

"What about Rory, Amy?" Mels chuckled. "Is he more of a Sangria Shimmer or a Violet Sparkle?" Melody took Rory's hand and displayed it to Amy.

"No, you leave me out of this. I swear if I wake up tomorrow with any shimmer or sparkle on my nails there will be hell to pay." Rory took his hand back.

"I don't know, Rory. I think Violet Sparkle will really bring out your eyes" Amy smiled playfully.

Police sirens began to blare as they walked around the corner. "Damn!" Melody whispered. "Sorry guys, gotta run."

"What have you done this time!?" Amy scolded Melody like a child as she watched her jump over some shrubbery and run past the cop cars in hot pursuit. "What are we going to do with her?" Amy threw up her arms. "I'm giving up."

"I just don't know how else to get through to her. Believe me, I've tried." Rory sounded like a disappointed father.

"She'll be fine...She always finds a way out." Amy reasoned with herself as they made their way up the front steps to Amy's house.

"So, you think violet will accentuate my eyes?" Rory smiled jokingly as they went up the stairs to Amy's room.

"Yeah" Amy chuckled as she brushed the mess of dirty blonde hair out of his face with her fingertips. "You have very sweet blue eyes." Amy smiled tenderly as she looked into his eyes.

"Thanks.." Rory looked down at the ground feeling his face begin to blush.

They spent the rest of the night telling stories and watching TV as they sat on Amy's bed. Rory usually ended up sleeping on the floor with a sleeping bag but with Mels gone Amy had invited him to sit beside her.

Amy had started yawning and leaning in closer to Rory. With her eyes half asleep she had her arms wrapped around him as she rested her head on his chest. She looked so comfortable with him while Rory felt so very nervous about the position he was in. It wasn't that he hadn't dreamt of moments like this but this one wasn't a dream. This was real and there were real consequences for his actions here.

"So..." Amy spoke softly through a yawn. "Melody is under the impression that you've got some sort of a crush on me."

"She is?" Rory felt his face flush "And... what's your impression?"

"Well... I mean you're gay so.." Amy said it like it was so obvious.

"Whoa, wait a minute... what?" Rory's reaction made Amy sit up.

"What?" Amy was confused. "Are you not... not even a little bit?"

"How is someone even 'a little bit' gay?" Rory was trying not to be offended.

"It's ok. Everyone is a little bit" Amy tried to reason with him. "No big deal. I think about girls now and then but at the end of the day i just like boys too much."

"Yeah, we all know how much you like boys" Rory's voice grew a little more condescending than he had intended.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your tone?" Amy shot him a look.

"What would I have to be jealous about?" Rory was trying to defend himself unsuccessfully.

"Jealous that I have more boyfriends than you" Amy smiled.

"You little... you are so infuriating sometimes." Rory hit her playfully with a pillow.

"Oh, Rory's angry. I'm so scared." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I could just..." Rory started to tickle her while she tried hiding under the sheets

"You could just what?" Amy asked as her laughter subsided. She noticed Rory's eyes moving to her lips. "Could you just kiss me?" She smiled mischievously.

"Amy..." Rory backed up a little. "You're tired... obviously deliriously tired. I'd have for you to ruin your sleepover with something you'll regret in the morning."

"I thought you said we were too big for sleepovers" Amy leaned in slowly. "So show me what a big boy you really are."

"Amy..I.." Rory was amazed by how well Amy played the role of seductress. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her and kissed him full on the lips. She started lying on her back without letting go of his shirt forcing Rory to get on top of her. The snogging session lasted a good two minutes before Amy started yawning.

"So I'm that bad, am I?" Rory joked.

"No, no it's just. I'm really tired" Amy yawned again and opened up the blanket allowing him to get underneath it with her. They cuddled close and Amy could sense him silently struggling to keep a safe enough distance between them so as not to embarrass himself with anything she might accidently feel brushing up behind her.

"Ok, definitely not gay" Amy chuckled as Rory's attempt to stay at a safe distance failed him. Rory sighed anxiously as Amy turned around to rest her head on his chest again. "I'm sorry I'm so tired." She yawned again. "I'd take care of it but..." She was interrupted by a yawn. "How about I owe you one?"

"Umm ... you owe me one what?" Rory wasn't 100 percent sure what she meant but his imagination came up with some ideas. Sadly he got no clear answer as Amy lay on top of him clearly asleep. "Oh, God this is not fair." Rory tried his best to close his eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
